


The First Make-Up

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [7]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apologies, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie's couch isn't actually that comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember, an indented line is the same character talking :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Zayn?”

“Hey, Liam.”

“Why are you just standing there? Get in bed, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes. C’mon.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“I’m sorry I kissed her. I didn’t realize how upset you were gonna be.”

“It was just a bet, like you said. It’s the first time I saw you kiss someone else. I didn’t really know how to handle it.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“Ow! You pinched me.”

“I can still make you sleep on the couch.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

    “Ha, ha, ha! Stop...stop! Okay, okay. You win! No more tickling! I guess I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, no. Sleep here. I’ll miss you.”

“Alright then. Goodnight, love.”

“Night, Z.”


End file.
